fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo
Inigo (アズール, Azūru, Azur in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Olivia, and a character from the future. He can be the brother of Lucina or Morgan, depending on if Olivia marries Chrom or the Male Avatar. Otherwise, he will be an only child. His birthday is on August 7th. His English voice is provided by Liam O'Brien and his Japanese voice by Ryūichi Kijima. Profile In the future, Inigo was shy, much like his mother, Olivia. However, Olivia wished to help him overcome his shyness by having him talk to girls. Unfortunately, this made him a womanizer in the long run. Olivia also trained Inigo to dance and fueled his desire to become a dancer himself. Olivia began teaching Inigo her favorite dance but was killed after only teaching him half of it. Inigo received Olivia's wedding ring and wore it from then on. Inigo helped to battle the Risen while furthering his dancing skill by improvising the ending. He often would practice in front of her grave and wondered what she would think about the dance. Inigo soon joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In his Paralogue, Inigo tirelessly fought off bandits to protect a local village near the Great Gate, or more specifically, a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to deal with the bandits and encounter Inigo. Olivia manages to catch up to him and Inigo is flustered by his mother's sudden appearance. He leaves to return to killing the bandits in hopes of scoring a date from the village girl from earlier. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introducing himself, but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring: the same ring she is wearing. Since returning from the future, Inigo had been searching for his mother by locating as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to show her, he becomes flustered and asks his mother to dance instead, which she reciprocates his earlier feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with them or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. After the war, Inigo traveled the world, solving other people's problems as a mercenary or entertaining others by dancing. Many people were grateful for his services. In Inigo's support with Olivia, Olivia overhears that Inigo has been seen, on rare occasions by other members of the army, dancing in a secluded place in the middle of the night. Inigo is embarrassed by this and grows uncomfortable as Olivia tries her best to see him dance. Finally Olivia manages to see him practicing her favorite dance, but with a different ending. Inigo tells her that this was the last dance she taught him, but was only half taught because she died before he could learn the rest. Olivia loved Inigo's ending and promises to teach him the final part. Inigo's support with his father, his father is upset with Inigo's priorities with women over saving the future. Inigo then reveals that he could not show weakness and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. He tells him that he wants to make a future where everyone can smile. The two later reconcile after the fight and his father tells Inigo to come and talk to him for help rather than shouldering his burden all by himself. The Future Past In an alternate future, where Grima manages to take over the land, Inigo is seen with Owain, Yarne, and Brady, running from a swarm of Risen that has began to chase them. Owain manages to persuade Yarne and Brady to run ahead to deliver the Gemstones to Lucina. Inigo stays behind with Owain and cuts the bridge to prevent the Risen from crossing. If all the children manage to survive at the end of the battle, Inigo and Owain will meet up with Brady and Yarne and safely return to Ylisse with the Gemstones in tow. Half a year later, Inigo has stopped his womanizing habits for the most part and has begun dancing for a living with Brady accompanying him as his musician. Personality Inigo originally was as shy and withdrawn as his mother. However due to the advice she gave him to talk to girls, he became outgoing and likes to socialize. Unfortunately this also causes Inigo to flirt with every girl he comes across, though most end up slapping and rejecting him. He has a tendency to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo dreams of becoming a dancer much like his mother, but is embarrassed to do so, even in front of her. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates Avatar as father |88% |56% |25% |63% |61% |60% |36% |25% |} Note: These are for the Avatar's default growth rates. Chrom as father |90% |56% |16% |65% |63% |65% |38% |25% |} Frederick as father |95% |56% |16% |61% |55% |55% |40% |25% |} Virion as father |86% |56% |23% |65% |65% |55% |35% |26% |} Stahl as father |91% |58% |16% |63% |60% |58% |43% |21% |} Vaike as father |95% |60% |16% |66% |61% |56% |40% |20% |} Kellam as father |91% |56% |18% |65% |61% |53% |45% |28% |} Lon'qu as father |88% |55% |20% |68% |66% |60% |35% |25% |} Ricken as father |91% |50% |25% |61% |60% |63% |36% |26% |} Gaius as father |91% |58% |18% |66% |65% |53% |35% |23% |} Donnel as father |91% |58% |18% |65% |65% |68% |38% |23% |} Note: Add 20% to all growths if Inigo inherits the Aptitude skill from Donnel. Gregor as father |95% |56% |16% |65% |60% |56% |40% |21% |} Libra as father |90% |51% |25% |66% |61% |56% |35% |28% |} Henry as father |90% |55% |25% |66% |63% |55% |40% |25% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Olivia *Inigo's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Brady *Gerome *Morgan (Only if Morgan is Inigo's son) Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Bow Knight or Hero *Myrmidon - Promotes to Assassin or Swordmaster *Barbarian - Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from Olivia: Inigo cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Dancer *Pegasus Knight - Dark Flier - Falcon Knight Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Chrom as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Great Knight or Paladin *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight He will always inherit Rightful King. Frederick as Father *Cavalier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper and Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage and Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father Inigo receives no new reclassing options from Gregor. Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Overall Base Class Inigo's starting class is Mercenary which nicely complements the growths he gains as a base growth rates from Olivia. He inherits Olivia's strong Speed, Skill, Luck growths allowing him to double and activate skills when needed. However, he slightly suffers from a low Defense and Resistance growth but like Olivia, his evasiveness makes damage only a problem if he is hit by chance. Starting off as a Mercenary starts him off with Armsthrift which helps to preserve his weapons and, with his high luck growth, in his promoted classes, Inigo's weapons become virtually unbreakable, making him a good candidate for Forged and Regalia Weapons. All in all, Inigo is a great unit and depending on his Father, they can either cover up his flaws or enhance his strengths. His base class promotes into the Hero and Bow Knight classes. Like his base class, both classes build off of his stat growth inheritances. Hero is a good option to capitalize a direct, offensive approach, fighting with Swords and Axes. He will learn Sol at Level 5, helping to regenerate health if he ever takes a hit. If he does not inherit the Dark Knight or War Monk class from his father, this is his only Health Regenerative skill. Axebreaker is learned at 15, perfect to take down Axe wielders. Bow Knight has comparatively lower strength, speed, skill, and defensive growths. However, he will specialize with Bows instead, allowing him to either be a direct or indirect fighter when needed. He also gains a larger movement range compared to being a Hero. The only notable skill gained the Bowbreaker skill which can help him dodge Snipers. Reclassing and Inheritance *'Olivia': Inigo's mother is truly unique because she has access to the exclusive Dancer Class, but Inigo is not blessed with the Dancer class himself. He can inherit the Dancer's Luck +4 skill from her, but this skill is more short term as there are better skills for him to learn from his mother. Luckily, Olivia has a female-only class set as one of her reclasses. Her Pegasus Knight base allows Inigo to inherit the Galeforce skill, which increases his map clearing abilities and is generally the best skill for him to inherit from her. Inigo's two reclassing that he will always have regardless of whom his father is will be the Myrmidon and Barbarian classes. Myrmidon will complement his high speed and skill like his mother and is worth considering if Inigo has a good father. Vantage, Astra, and Swordfaire are useful in Inigo's base class promotions if he does not remain a Myrmidon related class. Lethality can be considered but the unreliability of its low activation may not be desired and Pass is a good situational skill, but only if Inigo is swarmed and needs to escape. The Barbarian class as well as the Berserker class ups his strength and speed in exchange for defenses, ensuring that Inigo hits hard. Warrior is a little more balanced but relies on Axes and Bows instead. All in all, most Barbarian skills are good for initial training but Axefaire and Counter are the only two worth keeping for practical use in later game. Despoil can also nicely build off of his high luck for easy gold if needed. *'Chrom:' Chrom will increase Inigo's offensive abilities through his Strength, Speed, and Skill, but still leaves his defense growths a little low. As the son of Chrom, Inigo will always inherit Rightful King, which will increase the activation rate of skills, though mostly is used for his offensive skills and the Aegis skill through his inheritance from Chrom. He does not inherit the Lord class, but he does inherit the Cavalier and Archer Classes. Like Chrom, Inigo could perform well as a Sniper, but given that Sniper is limited to indirect combat, it's best to leave him in a more versatile class if seeking the maximum offensive output from him. Cavalier, on the other hand, is a much better option for offensive flexibility. It provides him with Luna which is a great offensive skill for its good activation rate and is even better on higher difficulties. Dual Guard+ is good to use to further prevent any damage to Inigo as long as he is in a Pair Up. Finally, as mentioned above, Aegis is good because it, as well as Luna, build nicely off of his Rightful King, allowing Inigo to reduce the impact of incoming magical and bow based attacks. As he inherits the Myrmidon classes, giving him Lethality while his skill is completely capped (this includes Limit Breaker) will give him a very high 1 in 4 chance of pulling off the said skill, killing almost any unit quickly. *'The Avatar:' Because the Avatar has many different Stat Asset and Flaw combinations, there is no clear way to gauge how Inigo will run stat growth and cap wise if he is the son of the Avatar. Nevertheless, Inigo becomes a solid unit as the Avatar's son thanks to his ability to reclass into every male class possible. Though his stats growth and max stat modifiers will be exactly the same as his sister, Morgan, Inigo will have access Male class options and their skills. Regardless, Inigo becomes an extremely flexible unit and can be reclassed into other classes to fill roles when needed or is perfectly fine building a skill set that suits the player's style if keeping him in his base class. *'Frederick:' Frederick unfortunately removes Inigo's speed inheritance from his mother, but in exchange, his skill receives a nice boost as well as some good patching to his Defenses. Inigo gains the Cavalier, Knight, and Wyvern Rider class sets. Like for a Chrom fathered Inigo, Inigo should grab Luna, Dual Guard+, and Aegis for good offense and defense. The Knight provides him with the General promotion which ultimately gives him Pavise to shave off direct weapon damage. The Wyvern Rider class provides him with some good skills to use like Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker to ensure that he becomes a good offensive unit that can ensure a hit and avoid getting hit. *'Virion:' Virion is a modestly good father for Inigo stat wise, giving him a great boost to his Speed and Skill and a little to his Strength. Inigo can spend time in Virion's reclassing options (Archer, Mage, and Wyvern Rider) to collect necessary skills. If considering to use Inigo as a Sniper, Virion's stat mods are the best suited for Inigo if this route is chosen. In many ways Inigo will outpace his father thanks to his wider skill set and his offensive skills. Mage, on the other hand, provides him with the Sage class, but his stat inheritance is not suited to pursue this role in comparison to a Ricken-Inigo. Dark Knight, on the other hand, gives Inigo his only regenerative skill, Lifetaker and with his high speed and skill, he can take down just about anyone. Wyvern Rider Virion-Inigo again benefits from his high speed and skill boost and its own high Strength cap means that Inigo can hit fast and hard. If choosing not to keep him in this class, Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker are great skills for Inigo to use. *'Stahl:' Stahl as a father is very similar to Chrom stat wise, boosting Inigo's Strength, Speed, and Skill. Stahl also gives a boost to his Defense but loses some Luck. All in all, Stahl is another balanced father for Inigo. Reclassing wise, Inigo's reclassing will work exactly the same as Chrom so consulting Chrom's section above for the skills to learn will be the same. *'Vaike:' Vaike increases Inigo's strength the most out of all of his potential fathers and gives him a solid boost to his speed and skill. Unfortunately he drops a bit of Resistance in exchange. Inigo gains the Fighter and the Thief class options. Inigo does not benefit from the Fighter inheritance since his Mercenary and Barbarian inheritance from Olivia already gives him the Fighter's promotions. Thief on the other hand provides him with the Trickster promotion, though the skills inherited from it Lucky Seven and Acrobat are very situational. *'Kellam:' Like Frederick, Kellam also removes Inigo's Speed inheritance from his mother. However, he offers solid Strength and Defence in exchange, and the Knight, Priest and Thief class sets. Knight's promotions offer Pavise from General which can weaken direct hits, and Luna from Great Knight to enable Inigo to hit harder. The Thief and Trickster class provide more situational skill. Priest offers Miracle, which could potentially save Inigo's life in a pinch. Priest offers the War Monk promotion, from which Inigo can pick up Renewal which is a strong regenerative skill. *'Donnel': Unfortunately, for the most part Donnel is a lacklustre father for Inigo. While he does offer high Luck and reasonable Strength, Inigo gains no new promoted classes since he already has access to Hero and Warrior. Fighter offers the modestly useful HP +5 and Zeal; while Villager offers Aptitude which can help Inigo max his stats faster. Remaining in the Villager class is mostly a liability for Inigo due to its low stats, and that is the only class that Donnel-Inigo has that uses Lances. Unfortunately, this pairing gives Inigo no new promoted classes, so it should generally be avoided. *'Lon'qu': Lon'qu gives Inigo the best Speed and Skill modifiers, and decent Attack, Magic and Luck ones too. Unfortunately, this Inigo won't be taking many hits due to poor Defence and Resistance modifiers. Fortunately though, the Wyvern Rider set Lon'qu passes somewhat alleviates this, as they give Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker. Inigo can make a good Griffon Rider, with inherited Galeforce, Axefaire and Swordbreaker. Be sure to keep him away from magic users though. Thief doesn't offer anything particularly useful, while Inigo's low Magic growths make Trickster unsuitable. *'Ricken:' Ricken gives Inigo good magic, Speed, Skill and Luck, although slightly reduces his Defence. Ricken passes down the Mage, Archer and Cavalier class sets. From Sage, Ricken-Inigo can grab Tomefaire to bolster his Magic and from Dark Knight he can grab Lifetaker, which will allow him to have a healing skill that won't interfere with his pre existing Astra and his newly acquired Luna. Cavalier's promotions offer the ever useful Luna and Aegis, which Inigo should take the time to pick up at least one. Inigo can also be a good Sniper, although Chrom, Stahl and Virion are preferable fathers if you wish Inigo to be a Sniper since they pass better physical modifiers. Overall, this Inigo is best left as a Sage. Although his Magic growth is quite low, he will maximize at an impressive 49 Magic which can be bolstered to 54 with Tomefaire. *'Gaius': Gaius offers Inigo good Speed and Skill modifiers and solid Strength, but unfortunately forces him to sacrifice some Defence and Resistance. In terms of new classes, Gaius offers the exact same classes as Vaike, so consulting Vaike's section above will give you a good idea of how he'll perform in those classes. *'Gregor': While Gregor's modifiers are decent, with only Resistance being in the negative, unfortunately he gives Inigo no new classes whatsoever. While Inigo will still be good, in terms of both modifiers and extra classes there are much better fathers to give him. *'Libra': Libra opens up the spellcaster path for Inigo, passing him the Mage set, the Dark Mage set and the Priest set. From Mage's promotions, Inigo can grab Tomefaire to help bolster his Magic and Lifetaker to replenish his health. Sorcerer offers an attacking skill in Vengeance, which Inigo can combine with his pre existing Vantage and Wrath to make him extremely dangerous at low health. Sorcerer also offers Tomebreaker, if you need an anti-Mage. Priest offers Miracle, which could save Inigo's life in a pinch while War Monk offers a strong regenerative skill in Renewal. Overall, Inigo will perform well in all of his new classes. With inherited Galeforce and his automatic Armsthrift he can run around with forged Celica's Gales to be a powerful offensive Sage. As a Sorcerer, he can either run a high risk high return build with Vantage, Vengeance and Wrath or a more defensive build with Sol, Armsthrift and forged Nosferatus. He can use Dark Knight and War Monk well too, as he has the relevant Fares for both class sets. *'Henry': Henry is functionally much the same as Libra, although he doesn't offer as much utility. If you wanted to make Inigo a Trickster, Henry is probably your best bet as he will have higher Strength and Magic than Lon'qu and better Speed than Kellam. As a Dark Kinght or Sorcerer, he will perform much the same with Henry as his father as he would with Libra, albeit slightly worse since this Inigo will lack Tomefaire. Quotes Event Tiles *"What's this on the ground? ...Perhaps some lovely lass dropped it?" (item) *"I was just practicing a few dance moves. I hope no one was watching..." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, if you know what I mean. ...What? No, FIGHTING practice." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Men *"You know, you're fun to be around. Why don't we fight together in the next battle?" (team up) *"What do you dream about? People like us should share these things!" (dreams) *"What do you do when we have spare time between battles?" (free time) *"Why the silly grin? Don't tell me you saw me practicing my dances!" (happy) Replying - Men *"I'll do my best. Together, we should be able to handle any foe!" (team up) *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, sweeping the ladies off their feet!" (dreams) *"My little secret. But it's nothing worth mentioning." (free time) *"Sadly, no... I simply caught a glimpse of a lovely maiden." (happy) Asking - Women *"Why don't you and I fight together in the coming battle? Beauty inspires me." (team up) *"I've always wondered how ladies like you spend their free time. Care to share?" (free time) *"You wear a radiant smile today. Perhaps you were pondering having tea with me?" (happy) *"What do you dream about? People like us should share these things!" (dream) Replying - Women *"Fight with you? I would be honored beyond words, my lady." (team up) *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, being a man worthy of your affection." (dreams) *"Join me for tea, and perhaps you'll learn how I fill my private time." (free time) *"Not at all! Did I really seem that happy? It flatters me you even noticed." (happy) Asking - Olivia *"Mother, you move so gracefully in battle. Will you teach me your secrets?" (train) *"Mother, did I catch you flirting with another man? Please don't erase my existence." (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? A gift, perhaps, to cheer you up?" (gift) *"Mother, you certainly were beautiful when you were young. Tell me about your life!" (story) Replying - Olivia *"Well, of course. But you taught me all of my swordplay, so you have an unfair edge!" (train) *"Don’t worry, Mother. I’m fine. I just tend to push myself in front of the fairer sex." (concern) *"Thank you, but just a smile will suffice." (gift) *"In the future? I used to pester you to dance for me. You were so shy about it, you would hide behind me like you were the child! Ha! But when it mattered, you always stood between me and danger. So when you turn your back on me now, I remember. ...And it saddens me." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, could we train together? I want to see if I’ve gotten any stronger." (train) *"Father, did you recover from that spill by the pond? You’re lucky no one else saw." (concern) *"Father, is there anything you would like? I did so little for you in the future..." (gift) *"Father, how did you spend your time before we met?"(story) Replying - Father *"You and me? Well, all right. If I win, I can brag to the ladies!" (train) *"Don't worry, Father. I'll be all right." (concern) *"Something that would help me with the ladies? Or gold! A large gold ingot! "(gift) *"Hmm... When Mother was still alive, she talked about you a lot. About how brave and kind you were. You must have earned a lot of points! I was actually quite shocked at how aver... Er, never mind." (story) Asking - Married *"What are you hiding there, (name)? Can I help you with it?" (gift) *"Can I hold you for a moment, my love? I dreamt that I lost you for good..." (promise) *"You always have the sweetest expression, my love. And a heart to match, of course." (compliment) *"I love being with you, (name). Today more than ever." (love) Replying - Married *"But, that's my line! ...Geez, I can see why this works so well on the ladies." (love) *"You're a lovely sight yourself. I'll have to be careful no one else tries to steal you!" (compliment) *"Oh! This is a pendant I bought you. Turn around and I'll help you put it on." (gift) *"Don't worry. I cannot bear the thought of you crying. Just stay happy." (promise) Asking - Child *"Say, why don't we have a contest to see who can get a date the fastest?" (train) *"You seem quiet today. Are you feeling ill?" (concern) *"My son must be popular with the ladies. Need anything for your next date?" (gift)" *"Morgan, do you remember if your future is different than mine?" (story) Replying - Child *"All right. But only if we compete for the heart of a lovely maiden!" (train) *"I hope the ladies haven't noticed. That would certainly hurt my chances." (concern) *"You’re no burden to me! If anything, your laughter is uplifting." (gift) *"My days are... Er, they WERE mostly spent flirting with girls. Is that boring? I should be asking about YOUR life! Did you have a special lady to call your own? If you did, and she's here, and you happen to break up...do let your father know." (story) Level Up *"Please let all the girls have seen that..." (6+ stats up) *"All right! Luck is on my side tonight!" (4-5 stats up) *"Ah, another solid step in the right direction." (2-3 stats up) *"Please don't let any girls have seen that..." (0-1 stat up) *"I'd say that's strong enough. Bulk is...tacky." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Oh, I look good in this. Popularity, here I come!" Armory *"There's so much I want... How will we decide?!" (buying) *"Imagine the shame if they refused to buy my things!" (selling) *"I want something that looks as good as it feels!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Today is a fine day—I can smell it. Watch me sweep the ladies off their feet!" (surge) *"It's so dull here alone... I should see where the others have gotten off to." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Avatar! Good morning! I was just taking a break myself." (morning) *"Oh! Avatar. If you're free, care to go for a walk?" (midday) *"Oh! Good evening, Avatar. I was just about to relax." (evening) *"Avatar, it's not safe to wander about after dark." (night) *"Have a very happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You look sleepy. ...It suits you." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Here to visit? It's nice to see your face." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. It's getting late, but how was your day?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. I was hoping to see you before tucking in." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Shall we celebrate together later?" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father. Taking a little break?" (morning) *"Father, if you're free, would you care to go for a walk?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Care to join me? I was just about to relax." (evening) *"Father, it's not safe to wander about after dark." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. How old are you today?" (birthday) Roster Olivia's future son. A friendly young man with an insatiable love for women. However, the ladies see his flirting as shallow and seldom bite. He secretly wants to be a dancer. The biggest night owl. Born on August 7th. Help Description An enigmatic sellsword with a flair for philandering. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Let's dance." *"I've got you!" *"A-one and a-two..." *"Let's go!" *"Here they come." *"Careful now." *"Steady." *"Count me in!" *"I have your back!" *"This'll be quick." Dual Strike *"Well, hello there!" *"Move those feet!" *"Have another!" *"Mind if I cut in?" *"Ready when you are!" Dual Guard *"Not today!" *"You alright?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Beautiful." *"Thanks!" *"You work fast!" Enemy Defeated *"Nothing personal!" *"All safe now." *"Guess I win!" Critical *"It's been lovely." *"No hard feelings!" *"This is your last dance!" *"I'm a man of passion!" Defeated By Enemy *"No! Ngh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Inigo - Flower Picker : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. His services and performances were rewarded with the best currency: the joy and gratitude of others. ; Inigo and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Inigo, above all else. ; Inigo and Lucina : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Inigo and Kjelle : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. He and Kjelle continued to perfect their respective skills as crowd pleaser and champion. ; Inigo and Cynthia : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation. ; Inigo and Severa : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Inigo and Morgan : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Inigo and Noire : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. For better or worse, he and Noire were said to be a good match, trading doses of glee for doses of glum. ; Inigo and Nah : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Nah, the responsible one, ensured they were well packed and always had multiple maps at the ready. Super Smash Bros. Series Inigo appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U in the 3DS version as a collectable trophy. His trophy is similar to his official art. 3DS Trophy Info Etymology The name "Inigo" likely comes from'' indigo'', sixth color of the rainbow and a cross between blue and purple. In the Japanese version, "Azur" name likely comes from azure, meaning blue, possibly in reference to his armor. Inigo's name could possibly be based on "Inigo Montoya," a character from the movie and book, "The Princess Bride". Inigo name choice coincidentally relates to Inigo Montoya's famous quote "... you killed my father, prepare to die", considering that his parents were killed in his timeline. In English speaking countries, "Inigo" is a variant of "Íñigo", which is a common Spanish name as English speaking countries does not use the "ñ" character. Trivia *Inigo's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was first released in Japan. *In the beginning of Paralogue 6, Inigo is seen saving a villager whom he calls "buttercup". This is a reference to the character Inigo Montoya from the movie "The Princess Bride" who similarly helps to save a Princess named Buttercup through the use of his gallant swordplay. * His casual mode retreat quote may be a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as there is a knight that says "It's just a flesh wound." *Inigo's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. *Inigo is one of two children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent. The other is Kjelle. *If Chrom is Inigo's father, the latter will have the Mark of Naga in his right eye - opposite of his sister Lucina. He reveals this to Chrom in Inigo's paralogue if Chrom recruits him. Interestingly, the Mark does not appear in his critical cut-ins or confession scene. This is possibly because it would be extra artwork for a minor variation that would be difficult to see in the critical cut-ins. **Inigo, Owain, and Lucina are the only child characters explicitly mentioned to have the Mark of Naga; it is never mentioned if Chrom and Lissa's other children have the Mark or not. *There is a translation mistake in Inigo's EXPonential Growth battle quote. He calls the Entombed "Mummies", their Japanese name. *If Inigo's sister is Morgan (female) or Lucina, his relationship event tile will be the same ask & reply for men. Gallery File:Azureconcept.jpg|Concept art of Inigo File:azure confession.jpg|Inigo confessing his feelings to the Avatar File:Azureconfession.jpg|Inigo's full confession File:Azur (Yukata CG DLC).png|Inigo in Hot-Spring Scramble File:Azure.jpg|Inigo's portrait in Awakening File:Azur Hero FE13 Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Inigo as a Hero File:Inigo Hair Collage.jpg|Possible hair colors that Inigo can assume, depending on the identity of his father File:inigo_avatar_hair.png|Possible hair colors for Inigo with the Avatar as his father Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters